


Allergic Medical Men

by tokyoangel1000



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Differnet occupation, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoangel1000/pseuds/tokyoangel1000
Summary: John had known that working at a flower shop wasn't a good idea. For some reason, he ended up there anyway.





	Allergic Medical Men

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I found on tumblr:
> 
> "I am allergic to flowers but I work in a flower shop - you're a customer who's very confused to why I´d do that."

As John sneezed for the 15th time that day, all while arranging a bunch of potted orchids on a shelf, he began to seriously ponder his life choices. What on earth had he been thinking when he accepted this job? Surely, Mrs. Hudson could have found someone else to tend to her flower shop while she was out of town visiting her sister. Anyone would be better suited for the job than John. Why you ask. The explanation is simple.

John Watson is allergic to almost every single flower that has ever been discovered.

While his allergies won't land him in the hospital, he has begun to wonder if it is possible to die from sneezing. Similarly, he would not be too surprised if his red and itchy eyes decided to escape their sockets to find relief elsewhere.

He has been at the flower shop for almost two weeks now, and while it's always nice to have some extra funds in the bank he finds himself eagerly awaiting Mrs. Hudson's return. Because if his allergies weren't enough, he also has to deal with more than a handful of annoying customers who either want him to create oddly specific flower arrangements at the speed of light or get them flowers that have never been available in the UK. When he is unable to accomplish either of those tasks, they always look at him and tut like it's his fault.

Mrs. Hudson could not return soon enough.  
  
As John felt the 16th sneeze of the day coming on, the bell above the door signaled that a customer has arrived. Moving behind the counter John offered his trademark friendly grin.  
  
"Welcome to Hudson's Plants & Bouquets! How may I-"  
He got no further as he leaned down to let out a violent sneeze into the crook of his elbow. Cheeks burning red in embarrassment, he straightened himself to look at his customer. A customer who happened to be incredibly tall and handsome. Of course, John had to embarrass himself in front of the most beautiful human he had encountered in years.

"I am sorry about that. Now, what can I do-"

"Why would you work in an establishment that sells flowers if you are allergic?"

John blinked as he found himself cut off yet again, this time by the customer he had been trying to address. Before he could answer the man prattled on.

"The fact that you sneeze is obvious evidence on its own, but there is more. Your eyes are red and watery, and your hand twitches up sometimes as if to rub them but you stop yourself from doing so possibly to hinder further irritation. You are a medical student, you would know about that. Your nose is red and you breathe in with more force in an effort not to let it run while in front of me. As you were talking I could also detect a faint wheeze when you inhale. So my question remains; why would a medical man who is no doubt aware of all the signs of an allergy work in an establishment that exposes him to the very thing that causes his allergies?"  
  
For a moment, John could only gape at the man in front of him. Then his face split into a wide grin and he had to stop himself from bouncing up and down on his feet like an excited child. "That was amazing!"

The man looked shocked for a second or two before his face morphed into something much gentler than it had been before. A small lift at the corners of his mouth looked to John like the beginning to a smile. "Really? I thought it was all very obvious facts."

"Well since you are the first one to figure out the fact that I am allergic I would have to disagree." John leaned further onto the counter as his customer actually smiled. His heart began to beat a bit more firmly in his chest. "Just one question. How did you know I was a medical student?"

"Easy." The man smirked and suddenly bent down towards the floor only to rise a second later. "You dropped this. Not much brainwork involved in figuring that one out." As he said it he handed over John's student card. For some reason, the easy explanation caused John to giggle.

"You smug bastard."

"Yup." The man popped the ´p´ at the end, and they both chuckled with warmth in their eyes.  
  
John pocketed the card and the rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I am sorry again. You came in here for something and I don't think it was to listen to me blabber on and ask you questions. Now, what do you need?"

The man suddenly looked down to the floor, and John could swear he saw a blush beginning to travel up his customer's cheeks. "I don’t mind your blabbering. It's... nice." It was not much more than a mumble, but John caught it anyway. The man turned towards a display of flowers before John could answer though.

"I need a bouquet. I am no expert on this subject, but I hear that women appreciate roses so I guess that is something to go on."

John felt his heart sigh in sadness and his stomach squeezes uncomfortably. "Oh." He tried hard to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Yes, most women do seem to like roses. I could build something around that if you would like. Some small white flowers would brighten it up together with some green leaves. What do you think?"

"I will refer to your expertise. As I previously mentioned, I have little knowledge of the subject of flowers."

"I will put it together for you then."

"Please."

John hastily picked the flowers he would need and moved behind the counter where he began to arrange them into the beginning of a bouquet. When the 17th sneeze came on he held it back. "So, you are showing some appreciation for a special lady then?" He was proud of himself for managing to sound excited.

"A special lady indeed." The man followed his statement with a scoff, causing John to turn his eyes towards him with a raised eyebrow. "My brother bullied me into buying her flowers. Said that after ten years of not giving gifts it was about time I showed some "appreciation". The last word was spat out almost violently, but John hadn't paid much attention to that part.

"I would say that staying together for over ten years is an accomplishment." He cut off the stems of the roses with more force than necessary. Why was he jealous of this stranger buying flowers for a woman he had never even met? "Are you two planning on getting married? If you aren't already of course."

The silence that met his question was so absolute that you could have heard a pin drop on the other side of the city. When John's eyes turned back to his customer he was met by a sight he had not expected.

The stone-faced man was trying to hold back laughter.  
John could only gape as the man's attempt to hold back failed and he let out a stream of laughter that to John sounded like someone had let in a choir from heaven. His heart began to race once again.

After a moment the man begun to collect himself and even wiped away a stray tear from his eye, but his smile remained as he looked at John. Suddenly he looked almost smug and his smile formed into a tiny smirk.

"Assuming laws have not changed I don't think it will be possible for me to ever marry my own mother, a fact I am very appreciative of."

Processing those words, hope begun to return to John's heart. And then he turned bright red.

"Oh my god." His hands flew to cover his face. "I am so sorry. I genuinely thought you had a girlfriend or a wife."

"Women are not my area." The man's fingers begun to draw shapes on the counter. "I, however, have a very keen interest in short and red faced medical men who work in flower shops. Only the ones that are allergic to flowers, of course."

John's heart stuttered in his chest.

The man cleared his throat nervously and went on. "And while I have agreed to buy flowers for my mother, I never agreed to attend her birthday party later this evening. I would instead like to ask you to accompany me to dinner. That is if I have deduced your interest in me correctly."

Hopeful eyes turned to look straight into John's, and he could not help but feel as if there should be something really odd about two men blushing like schoolgirls while staring into each other's eyes in a flower shop. However, if the universe wanted to give his life a sprinkle of rom-com romance, he was not going to complain.

"Pick me up at six?"


End file.
